Apuesta por el amor
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Sakura, una muchacha que cree no tener suerte en el amor...


Esta historia empezó hace un año, una ojijade de casi diecisiete años, pelirosa y muy hermosa, pensaba que nunca tendría suerte en el amor, los muchachos que conocía, todos tenían novia, incluídos sus dos mejores amigos, Naruto y Sasuke; este último, la había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños, esperaba que Sakura conociera alguien especial allí, ya que no era muy social en ese aspecto. El día llegó, sus amigas Ino, Ten Ten y Hinata, estaban ayudándola para que se viera despampanante, ya que estaban de acuerdo en que era tiempo de que conociera a algún muchacho.

—Les digo que ya es suficiente, hagan lo que hagan, nada sucederá —todas estaban en el departamento de Sakura.

—Oye frentezota, si no dejas esa actitud tan negativa, nunca pasará nada emocionante en tu vida —le recriminaba su mejor amiga Ino.

—Ya, Ino, no es necesario que le hables así —la defendía su amiga y novia de Naruto, Ten solo asentía.

—Es fácil para ustedes hablar, tú cerda, tienes a Sai, tú Ten Ten, estás con Neji, y tú Hina-chan, tienes a Naruto, y hasta Sasuke quien pensé nunca tendría una novia de verdad, está con Karín, los demás, ni qué hablar, pero yo, creo que me quedaré así toda mi vida, sola y llena de gatos —que deprimente sonó para sus amigas.

—Bien —se levantó Ino de su lugar tomando su bolso—, como ya terminaste con tu patético teatro, y estamos listas, será mejor que nos marchemos.

Y cogiéndola de la mano con poca delicadeza, la sacó de allí, seguidas de Hinata y la castaña, las tres se dirigieron hacia la gran fiesta de Sasuke Uchiha, era un hecho que él era muy popular, parecía que toda la escuela estuviese allí, además de personas que nunca habían visto. Sakura sentía que se asfixiaba, estaba sola ya que cada cual estaba bailando con su pareja, por lo que salió de allí al gran jardín, quería tomar algo de aire fresco, tomar y volverse invisible si fuera posible.

Caminaba cerca de los rosales, acariciaba las rosas con las yemas de los dedos mientras andaba, y sin darse cuenta, tropezó con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien, el cual evitó que ella cayera cogiéndola delicadamente de la cintura, y atrayéndola hacia él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó preocupado.

Aquel joven no era de la escuela, tendría veinte años, o quizás unos dos más, se veía tan alto, guapo, y maduro, no como los tontos de la escuela, que siempre se la pasaban haciendo bromas, al menos eso pensaba la ojijade; él tenía cabello negro y rizado, y unos ojos negros, muy parecidos a los de Sasuke, pero con una mirada más cálida.

—S-sí, muchas g-gracias —respondió soltándose con cuidado de su agarre.

—Eres amiga de Sasuke, ¿verdad? —había metido sus manos en los bolsillos, y la veía sonriente—, te ví llegar con la novia de Naruto, la conocí hace poco.

—¿A Hina-chan? —eso la sorprendió—, b-bueno, sí, estamos todos en la misma clase.

—Sasuke y yo somos primos, llegué hace poco con mis padres, y cuando me pasé por aquí a saludar, estaba Naruto junto a Hinata, y la novia de Sasuke, creo que saldrían en una cita doble, así que me los presentó, soy Shisui por cierto—se presentaba el azabache—. Y tú eres...

—S-sakura Haruno, un placer —se dieron la mano en señal de saludo.

—¿Y qué hace una chica como tú, en un lugar como este? —la cuestionó pensando que tenía permiso para hacerlo.

—Sasuke me invitó a su fiesta, fuí obligada a venir ya que yo... —contestaba tímidamente, pero él la interrumpió con una carcajada.

—Realmente no me refería a eso, lo que quise decir fue que por qué te encuentras aquí en el jardín, pero en parte lo respondiste, ya que en realidad no querías venir a la fiesta, pero tampoco quieres ser grosera y volver a casa, por lo que preferiste quedarte aquí —el morocho parecía conocerla, era muy intuitivo.

—Mis amigos quieren obligarme a tener novio, todos tienen pareja menos yo, y no es que esté desesperada, pienso que lo tendré cuando llegue el momento —no tuvo idea de por qué se sentía tranquila al contárselo, quizás porque era un desconocido, y no tenía derecho para juzgarla.

—Deberías intentar decírselos como me lo acabas de decir a mí, y si son tus amigos, aceptarán tus decisiones y te apoyarán —Sakura sin darse cuenta, se sonrojó, pero como era de noche, y apenas había iluminación allí, él no se percató de aquello.

—Muchas gracias Shisui-san, intentaré ser más honesta con ellos —la sonrisa de la pelirosa, hizo que Shisui se quedara contemplándola en silencio.

En ese preciso momento, alguien interrumpió el agradable escenario en el que se encontraban, ambos despertaron de su ensueño, miraron hacia aquel sujeto, y con molestia pronunciaron su nombre.

—Itachi —dijeron al unísono, lo que ocasionó que los dos rieran y volvieran a mirarse.

—Siento interrumpir su agradable charla, pero Shisui, ya no puedo cuidar más de ella, ya perdí la poca paciencia que tenía —contaba agotado—, sólo sabe decir tu nombre o hablar de ti, debes ir por ella, te está buscando.

—Está bien, iré por ella —parecía aburrido—, y Sakura, solo llámame Shisui, el san está de más.

Así Shisui se marchó, y Sakura quedó a solas con Itachi, viendo el lugar por donde su nuevo amigo desapareció, e Itachi la quedó observando a ella, era la primera vez que la veía mirando con interés a algún muchacho.

—Sakura —el Uchiha mayor aclaró su garganta para continuar y obtener la atención de la pelirosa—, Shisui tiene novia, y te lo digo para que no te hagas ilusiones, también eres mi amiga, pero si quieres un novio, yo estoy disponible.

—Idiota —él sonrió en respuesta, le encantaba fastidiarla. Sakura nunca se enojaba con Itachi, eran buenos amigos también, y era uno de los pocos que sacaba a relucir su verdadera personalidad.

Ella entró nuevamente a la fiesta, algo decepcionada, ya que había pensado que Shisui era un buen chico, y hasta en una ocasión, le pareció que él le coqueteaba, saber ahora que tenía novia la había molestado, pero Itachi tuvo razón en decírselo, debía agradecérselo en otra ocasión.

—¡Sakura-chan, bailemos! —gritaba el ruidoso de Naruto, el cual no sonaba tan ruidoso por aquella música tan alta.

—No ahora, Naruto, creo que ya me marcho —respondió sin ganas.

—Karín, discúlpame un momento —la besó en la mejilla, y se acercó a la pelirosa, jalándola hacia algún lugar de la pista de baile—. Ven.

—E-espera Sasuke-kun —dijo ya cuando se detuvieron.

—¿Piensas irte sin bailar con el cumpleañero? —Sasuke la miraba serio, levantando una ceja, la cogió por la cintura, y aunque no le agradaban esos bailes pegados y lentos, lo hacía por ella—, ahora cuéntame qué es lo que te sucede mientras bailamos.

—Oye, Karín se enojará —ella intentaba zafarse, pero él no la dejaba.

—Sa-ku-ra, ella también está preocupada, aunque no lo creas —suspiró intentando no enojarse—. ¿Alguien te hizo sentir así?, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

—Sa-su-ke —esta vez ella suspiraba, y parecía enojada, pero continuaban con el baile—, tú no tienes derecho a pensar siquiera que puedes protegerme, eso solo te concierne con Karín, y dejen ya de buscarme a alguien, ya estoy cansada de eso.

—Estás molesta, ¿te molesta que esté con Karín y no contigo?, te recuerdo que tú me rechazaste —le hizo recordar éste.

—No es así, tú me rechazaste primero, y luego de un tiempo, fingiste que te gustaba, para que yo te rechazara, y tú te sintieras mejor; si algún sentimiento bueno salió de ti hacia mí, fue solo compasión —ella se separó brúscamente de él, y se marchó de aquel lugar.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, Sakura —declaró tan bajito que nadie a su lado lo hubiese oído.

********** Tres meses después

—Sakura, deja las malditas tareas, y vente conmigo —le ordenaba su rubia amiga en un susurro, ya que estaban en la biblioteca.

—No puedo, debo entregar esto esta semana, y además, los exámenes están cerca, no tengo tiempo para salir, Ino —también susurraba.

De pronto entraron varios de sus amigos, entre ellos, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Sasuke, Karín, Kiba, Neji, y Ten Ten, los cuales se sentaron en la misma mesa donde ella se encontraba, todos la miraban intentando convencerla de que fuera con ellos, claro que Sasuke no lo demostraba demasiado, y Karín solo estaba allí, porque desde aquella fiesta, el Uchiha había adoptado un comportamiento diferente hacia la pelirosa, y no dejaba que estuviera cerca de la ojijade si no se encontraba ella presente.

—Sakura-chan, vámonos, iremos a ver una película —para el rubio, el susurrar era demasiado difícil, por lo que lo mandaron a callar.

—Sí Sakura, necesitas dejar un momento todo esto, y distraerte con tus amigos, y para que no te sientas mal, no haremos nada en parejas —la pelirosa suspiró ante el último comentario de Ten Ten, y todos la miraron acusadoramente.

—Vamos —fue todo lo que dijo cerrando sus libros; se levantó de su lugar, y al final, todos prefirieron ir a un karaoke.

Cada cual se cantó un par de canciones, y no se contuvieron el cantar a dúo con sus novios, aunque Sasuke no quiso hacerlo, y Neji lo hizo a regañadientas, de todas maneras, las muchachas eran las más emocionadas por demostrar sus talentos para el canto, en especial Sakura, ella era realmente buena, dejando a cada muchacho embobado.

La pelirosa salió un momento al baño, allí, cuando ya se lavaba las manos, una mujer, unos años mayor que ella, se puso a su lado, retocaba su maquillaje, era hermosa, de eso no había dudas, además sus ropas eran de diseñador, era extraño ver a un rico en esa clase de lugar, aunque Sasuke, Ino, y los Hyuuga lo eran. Sakura salió del baño, y al hacerlo, se llevó una sorpresa.

—¿Sakura?, me alegra verte de nuevo —era Shisui, quien parecía esperar a alguien recostado en la pared que estaba al frente del baño de varones—, ¿estás sola?

—S-shisui-san —saludó con temor, y un poco sonrojada—, vine con mis amigos, debo volver, lo siento.

—Espera Sakura —él la había cogido del brazo, no la había visto en meses, y no la conocía del todo, pero estaba seguro de que algo le sucedía.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —aquella mujer había salido, y parecía con derecho a preguntar.

—Y-yo... —la ojijade quiso contestar, pero no terminó.

—Aquí estabas —Sasuke pasó su mirada de Sakura, a Shisui, y por último a la mujer—, tenemos que regresar.

Sakura asintió, y sin mirar a Shisui, ni despedirse, se fue con Sasuke, de cierta forma la había salvado; caminaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Sasuke se detuvo, dando a entender que quería hablar con ella.

—Así que ese día estabas así por él, es el mismo rostro de ese día, ella es su prometida, Jun, siento mucho que te gustara alguien que ya estaba con otra, no se lo diré a nadie —le prometió, pero la ojijade se sentía tonta, no supo qué decir.

—Él no me gusta, estás muy equivocado —Sasuke alzó la ceja y suspiró, era increíble cuán terca se había vuelto su amiga.

—Como tú digas, pero no te lo crees ni tú misma —ellos regresaron juntos a la habitación del karaoke.

Días después del cumpleaños de Sasuke, ambos, se habían tomado un tiempo para quedar en paz con aquel asunto que los había hecho discutir, ya era algo del pasado, pero ella ya no visitaba su casa a causa de Karín, ni salía con ellos, por no hacer mal tercio a nadie.

********** En la actualidad, nueve meses después

Las chicas se arreglaban en casa de Ino, nuevamente estaban preparándose para el nuevo cumpleaños de Sasuke, el cual se llevaría a cabo en una playa privada, y la sorpresa fue que Sakura decidió ir sin que la presionaran, aquello pareció extraño para sus amigas, Sasuke había terminado semanas atrás con Karín, y pensaron que tenía que ver con ello, quizás la pelirosa quería reconquistarlo o algo así, ya que todos conocían que él la había rechazado y viceversa, y aún seguían siendo amigos, de lo que no estaban seguras, era de si todavía sentía lo mismo por el Uchiha.

—Oye, Sakura... —Ino empezaba a perder la paciencia, estaba ansiosa por saber las razones por la que su amiga se dispuso a ir—... de verdad solo quier...

—Cerda, sé directa —dijo mirándola fijamente, para luego suspirar—, simplemente quiero ir, este año, no quiero dedicarme solo a los estudios, sé que puedo ingresar a una buena universidad, por lo que quiero pasar más tiempo con ustedes, e iré a las fiestas, siempre y cuando sean de personas que conozca, además de compras de vez en cuando, y el cine no faltará.

Sus amigas intercambiaron miradas, estaban serias, no podían creer lo que oían, Sakura quería divertirse, ya no sería una nerd impopular, quería tener una vida un poco más sociable; la pelirosa en verdad no era impopular, y menos una nerd, pero ellas la molestaban de esa manera solo por no tener un novio.

—¿Quién eres, y qué hiciste con nuestra Sakura? —Ten Ten le preguntaba a la ojijade, fingiendo enojo y seriedad.

—Que graciosa, pero si me prefieren en un cubículo de la biblioteca, allí me verán —se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—Está bien Sakura, nos alegra que hagas esto por nosotras, y principalmente por ti —contestaba Hinata con una linda sonrisa.

—Sí frentezota, y por tu esfuerzo, prometemos pasarla a tu lado hoy, y los chicos que jueguen entre ellos —Ino también sonreía, y a la vez abrazaba a su mejor amiga.

Llegada la hora de salir, se dirigieron hacia el lugar de la fiesta, y al llegar, se encontraron con una hermosa playa, y una agradable brisa, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, habían bebidas muy frías por todos lados, y el lugar ya estaba movido, la música alta, y las parejas bailando, otros construyendo castillos de arena, y otros nadando o charlando; los chicos se acercaron a recibirlas, las guiaron hasta un lugar tranquilo, y les ofrecieron unas bebidas, las cuales aceptaron, pero luego se disculparon pidiéndoles que tan solo por hoy, las dejaran pasar el rato con Sakura.

—Bien, llegó la hora de jugar, así que... —la rubia sacó una botella vacía de no sé donde, y la colocó sobre una mesa para hacerla girar.

—Espera Ino, n-no te atrevas —suplicaba la pelirosa, pero las otras se habían colocado en sus respectivos lugares, y no le quedó de otra que jugar ante aquellas miradas amenazadoras.

Ten Ten giró la botella primera, dio muchas vueltas, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, pareciendo que se pararía en dirección de Hinata, pero fue hacia Sakura donde quedó señalando, esta se sorprendió, estaba algo temerosa, conocía a sus amigas demasiado, como para comprender que podían ser crueles, incluso Hinata, quien estaba aprendiendo de las mejores.

—Entonces Sakurita —hablaba la castaña con malicia—, quítate el vestido aquí y ahora, quédate tan solo en bikini.

La pelirosa tragó grueso, en realidad no le importaba quitarse el vestido allí, lo que le fastidiaba era su no tan grande pecho, que a comparación de sus compañeras, ella era la que lo tenía más pequeño, y temía que se burlaran.

—Sakura, no debes temer, tú eres muy bonita, y tienes buen cuerpo —Hinata no mentía, a muchos chicos en la escuela, les fascinaba el aspecto de la ojijade, y ella ni cuenta.

—Lo que sucede es que lo que te debió crecer en pecho, se te subió a la frente —Ino podía llegar a ser muy despiadada—, es broma, así como eres estás muy bien, eres hermosa frentezota, no necesitas cambiar nada en ti.

—G-gracias, eso creo —luego de segundos de meditarlo, lo hizo, se quitó lo que llevaba encima, y era la única de las cuatro que ya estaba en bañador, y ruborizada.

—Te lo dijeron —mencionó Ten Ten mirando hacia un lugar detrás de Sakura—, ya hay muchos ojos comiéndote.

—¡Ya basta, me toca a mí! —gritó para olvidarse de cómo estaba vestida, y giró la botella, quedando frente a Ino—, entonces cerda, quiero que te subas a la mesa, y grites: 'Te amo Gasparín'.

Las chicas se rieron, e Ino de mala gana, tuvo que cumplir con aquello; luego Ten Ten tuvo que gritar un insulto al Hyuuga, y Hinata fue enviada a darle un beso a Naruto frente a quien sea que estuviese, y ahora, otra vez le tocó obedecer a Sakura, quien se asustó, ya que la que mandaba era Ino.

—Ya que Sakura quiere divertirse este año, lo empezará con sabor a miel —la ojijade la miraba sin entender—. Quiero que beses a dos chicos hoy, y el primero es Sasuke.

—¿Estás loca, quieres que mi primer beso se lo dé a él? Sasuke es solo mi amigo, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad —la pelirosa se veía algo alterada.

—Cálmate, si no lo vez de esa forma, entonces solo dáselo en la mejilla, haz como que lo estás saludando por su cumpleaños, pero del siguiente no te salvarás —la rubia tenía una sonrisa macabra, y veía a un joven, uno que se encontraba cerca—, a él sí que lo besarás.

—Ino, él tiene novia —la pelirosa no quería hacer el ridículo frente a Shisui, y menos estando su novia en la fiesta—, no puedo besarlo.

—Pensé que querías divertirte, y es obvio que te gusta, no seas cobarde —esa palabra fue el detonante, Sakura podía aguantar muchas cosas, pero no que la llamasen cobarde, e Ino lo sabía perfectamente.

—Lo haré —respondió con firmeza, y ya que sus dos objetivos estaban cerca, se dirigió hacia Sasuke con determinación.

Habían unas chicas asfixiándolo, y él parecía disfrutarlo, Sakura aclaró su garganta, y Naruto al percatarse de su presencia, le tiró un codazo en las costillas a su compañero, y le susurró algo al oído, antes de que el azabache armara una escena intentando asesinarlo por el golpe. Sasuke volteó a mirar, y vió a Sakura, tan solo en bikini, y para él fue una muy agradable visión, ella le sonrió, y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera; él siguió a su amiga, haciendo que las otras chicas que habían estado a su lado, se enojaran, y ya algo alejados, pero sin salir de la vista de sus amigas, ella habló.

—S-sasuke, yo... —él la interrumpió, no dejaba de contemplarla, y le parecía gracioso lo tímida que se ponía a veces, cuando en verdad era una fiera.

—Te ves linda, me alegra que llegaras —él le sonreía como no lo hacía a cualquier chica.

—Yo solo quería saludarte por tu cumpleaños, así que, feliz cumpleaños Sasuke —se paró de puntitas, se apoyó sobre los hombros de éste, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando que él se sonroje levemente—, tu regalo te lo daré después, lo dejé en mi bolso.

—C-claro, gracias, aunque este regalo está bien —dijo tocando su mejilla. Ella entendió a qué se refería, solo le sonrió.

—Nos vemos luego —y así, Sakura se marchó.

Caminaba con la vista puesta sobre sus amigas, pero no se percató que había alguien frente a ella, ni ese alguien, de que ella estaba a punto de chocar con él, y sin previo aviso, la pelirosa chocó con éste, quien la cogió muy rápido para que la muchacha no cayera sobre la arena caliente, era Shisui, o quizás el destino.

—¿Sakura?, creo que nuestros encuentros son inevitables, te ves realmente bien —dijo sinceramente.

—Hola Shisui-san, y dime ¿qué significa verse linda, o verse realmente bien?, ¿linda es como solo bonita, agradable, como una tierna niña, o realmente bien, es como, sexy, hermosa, es como decir: para ser plana luces bien, o solo linda? —todas aquellas preguntas pusieron nervioso al azabache, pero igual decidió contestarle.

—Primeramente, llámame sólo Shisui, y segundo, el significado de ciertas palabras, como las antes mencionadas, varía de acuerdo a quién te las dice, si conoces bien a esas personas, sabrás qué te quisieron decir en realidad —a Sakura le gustaba esa manera tan madura de Shisui al hablarle.

—Entonces, entiendo el significado de 'linda' de Sasuke, pero ya que tú y yo no nos conocemos del todo, ¿qué pueo interpretar con 'realmente bien'? —ella se había acercado un paso hacia él, poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

—¿En verdad quieres saber?, si contesto, me tomarás como un sucio pervertido, en busca de jovencitas o algo así —Sakura se sonrojó mucho para su gusto, pero aún no podía marcharse, debía cumplir, no era una cobarde.

—Nunca pensé que fueras un sucio pervertido, déjame decirte algo —le hizo una seña con el dedo índice para que se acercara, y cuando éste lo hizo, ella aprovechó el momento, y lo besó.

No importó que su novia volteara a verlo justo en aquel momento, o si Sasuke y todos sus amigos los viesen, ella lo besó, y segundos después, con descaro, se alejó de aquel lugar, sin explicación alguna; tenía muchas miradas puestas en ella, se acercó a sus amigas, cogió sus cosas, y luego dijo:

—Las odio, nos vemos en la escuela —así escapó a tiempo de aquella fiesta.


End file.
